Lost in the Vengeance
by Nicky Cullen Swan
Summary: Le Mataron a sus padres Una Bella A sus 15 años, sobre su tumba ella juro venganza pero que pasará Cuando descubra que esta enamorada del hijo del principal causante de la muerte de éstos. ¿Podrá Decidir entre el amor y la venganza? ¿Que tomara desicion?
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

No me había detenido a pensar jamás en los caminos que tomaría mi vida, si no hasta ahora que me he vuelto para mirar atrás, me doy cuenta del giro radical que dio mi vida, de ser una dulce e inteligente adolescente de 15 años a una calculadora y peligrosa asesina que forma parte de una de las mejores agencias de Sicarios de todo el mundo.

Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás esto es lo que soy, en esto es en lo que me convirtieron. En mi no debe haber oportunidad para amar, pero aun así la posibilidad de amor me golpea constantemente. No, tengo que borrar esos pensamientos, ya que con la promesa de venganza jure que terminada ésta, finalizaría mi suplicio reuniéndome de una vez por todas con mis padres donde quiera que estuviesen.

Nunca fui una persona rencorosa, pero el que me arrebataran de mi vida a los seres que mas quería, gatillo en todos los sentidos. Que importaba ahora que la dulzura y ternura que alguna vez fue parte de mi ya no tenia destinatario no podría darle un caluroso y tierno abrazo y decirle lo mucho que quería a mi mamá, ni a papá regañarle porque se mete en mi vida adolescente, que mas daba si nunca más los vería.

No veía algún sentido a mi vida, hasta ahora claro. Pero no, no puedo permitírmelo mi sed de venganza, es más grande que la de amar no después de lo que soy una despreciable asesina.


	2. 1 Capitulo I: Recuerdos Dolorosos

_**Disclaimmer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad exclusiva de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia.

N/a: Las explicaciones de mi desaparición se las daré al final del cap. Disfrútenlo!

Capítulo II: La Celebración

- ¡Bella, Bella, Bella! – me remeció Alice.

¿Qué pasa duendecillo? – le pregunté somnolienta.

- Mira – dijo prendiendo el plasma y poniendo la CNN Noticias _Ha amanecido muerto uno de los empresarios de la corporativa Masen, recibió 5 estocadas en el torso, no se encontraron más huellas digitales que las del sujeto identificado como James Stuck, por lo que los peritos están buscando otro tipo de rastros… _- los que nunca encontraran – dije con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- Wiii, lo conseguiste, ahora sólo te queda Masen – replicó alegremente.

- Sí, pero lo hare de una manera distinta, James y los otros no sufrieron mucho, en cambio Masen recibirá una tortura jamás vista y practicada – dije con malicia y rencor.

- Ósea, el plan sigue igual que al principio – dijo Alice apenada.

- Obvio, Alice nada ha cambiado desde los 7 años que han pasado, él es el mayor culpable de todo mi sufrimiento y debe pagar por haberme quitado a mis padres – dije molesta.

- Bien no tratemos esas cosas en fin de semana luego te ayudare con la estrategia de seducción, ahora será mejor que te bañes porque llamare a Rose para pasar una TARDE DE SHOOPING – gritó demasiado contenta para mi gusto.

Mientras me daba un relajante baño de tina en el cual no hice otra cosa si no más que pensar en que estrategia usaría para seducir a Masen.

Como siempre Alice me ayudo con mi vestuario, alegando que no saco partido de mi misma o que debo resaltar aún más mi belleza, según yo son tonterías, pero bueno si eso le hace feliz para que hacer enojar al pequeño duende, en tanto me vestía llego Rosalie.

- Bien, vamos no quiero llegar cuando todo el centro comercial este patas arriba – bufó Rose.

- Y no vamos a desayunar – exclamé, haciendo un puchero.

- Sí, pero allá comeremos, además ya es mediodía, deberías pensar más que nada en almorzar que en desayunar – me rebatió Alice.

- Pues yo soy especial y desayuno a la hora que quiero – le saque la lengua infantilmente.

- Ya mis niñas chicas, ¿podemos subirnos al auto?- dijo Rose impaciente por nuestra niñería.

De ida al centro comercial, tocaron nuestra canción preferida "Sexy Bitch de David Guetta ft Akon" y comenzamos a cantar a todo pulmón:

_Yes i can see her_

_Cause every girl here wanna be her..._

_Ohh she´s a diva_

_They feel the same and i wanna met her_

_They say she low down, it's just a roomer and i don´t believe them_

_They say shee needs to slow down_

_The baddest thing around town_

Como era un auto descapotable aproveche de pararme en el asiento trasero y empecé a hacer una pequeña performance mientras Alice y Rose cantaban el coro, con eso varios coches estuvieron a punto de chocar y todos los transeúntes quedaron con la boca abierta. En lo que por el frente pasó un volvo gris, tocó la bocina de su auto y me lanzó un beso, las chicas y yo nos largamos a reír desenfrenadamente.

Al llegar al centro comercial mi torpeza se hizo ver una vez más, no es necesario adivinar que me tropecé en la bajada del auto y me caí, mis amigas rieron a más no poder, hice un puchero y me ayudaron a levantarme, de eso hubieron otros mil tropezones y caídas, nos compramos muchísima ropa como para tres temporadas, según Alice esta temporada presiente que me cambiare mucho de ropa para conquistar a Masen con presencia, para mí eso es ser muy superficial, pero bueno si así lo quiere, allá ella.

De salida del centro comercial las chicas decidieron ir a dejar las compras a casa, arreglarnos porque se les ocurrió ir a un pub, y no cualquier pub el exclusivo "Breaking Dawn".

Como estábamos acostumbradas nos tomo menos de una hora vestirnos, maquillarnos y peinarnos, Alice se puso una mini falda y una pollera celeste, no se molesto en recoger su cabello ya que es lo bastante agraciado suelto y además lo tiene cortito, su maquillaje no era muy pronunciado, el de Rosalie por otra parte eran unos pantalones apretados y una pollera con tirantes y un escote en V roja, se hizo medio moño como peinado, y se maquillo llamativamente destacando sus labios y ojos, yo en cambio me enfunde en un vestido azul eléctrico (n/a: ver en mi perfil), con un maquillaje suave y mi pelo amarrado en una coleta.

- Bien, estamos listas, ¿podemos salir ya?- dije hastiada de ser la barbie personal de las dos.

- Está bien solo cambio mi bolso y salimos- me sonrió Rose

Media hora después nos bajábamos del descapotable rojo de Rosalie, había una larga fila que nosotras miramos pero seguimos derecho a la entrada, el guardia de seguridad, un bombonazo que al parecer era nuevo por aquí, nos detuvo.

- Señoritas, su tarjeta de presentación del pub - nos dijo al parecer un poco intimidado con nuestros atuendos.

- Aquí tienes guapo - se adelantó Rose, arrebatándooslas de las manos a Alice y a mí, con lo que solo nos miramos y encogimos de hombros. Entramos y decidimos acercarnos a la barra a pedir unos piscosour para comenzar.

- Bien y ¿que hacemos ahora?- les dije haber si nos íbamos.

- Pues celebrar que mataste a James y que viene la conquista de Masen - dijo Rose.

- ¿Celebrar? - pregunte enarcando una ceja.

- Vamos, Bella no seas aguafiestas - dijo Alice haciendo uno de sus pucheros característicos.

- Aguafiestas yo -dije ofendida - para que vean que no soy para nada fome mejor vamos a bailar - las tome por las muñecas y las lleve a la pista de baile.

Nos dispusimos a bailar las tres, estaban tocando tecno así que no fue difícil bailarlo, luego cambiaron a un reggeton más que movido, en el que mientras la canción duro me sentí demasiado observada, por lo que decidí acercarme a la barra a tomar un margarita que hace un buen rato se me antojaba.

- Un whisky doble - dijo la voz más sexy que había escuchado en toda mi vida, me voltee para ver quién era el dueño de esa magnífica voz.

Me sonrió con una sonrisa torcida de esas que te dejan sin aliento- Me llamo Anthony - dijo tendiéndome la mano.

- Isabella, pero dime Bella-me presente sonriéndole coquetamente, levantándome de mi asiento - Hm quieres bailar un poco - le dije sexymente.

- Esta bien - dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mí, para luego arrepentirse y tomarme de la cintura para llevarme a la pista de baile. En el trayecto vi a Alice con un Rubio a quien le coqueteaba deshinibidamente y a Rosalie con Emmett, nota mental preguntarle que hay entre los dos.

- Siento que no estás aquí preciosura - me dijo sacándome de mis notas mentales y meterme en la vida de mis ¨hermanitos¨.

- Ohh, no es nada solo estaba mirando donde estaban mis amigas - dije seductoramente y me acerque y le di un ligero mordisco en el labio inferior, lo que provoco un jadeo de parte de él, y que se apoderara de mi boca.

Así seguimos jugando seductoramente después de cada beso nuestros corazones latían frenéticamente y un par de copas con lo que la noche paso literalmente volando. Me disculpe disque quería ir al tocador y le dije que me esperara en la barra con un margarita, y pase por el lado de las chicas tomándolas por las muñecas.

- Chicas, quiero que me cubran con Esme - les dije a las dos.

- ¿Porqué? – me pregunto Rose un poco desconfiada.

- Mm vieron al chico con quien he estado bailando toda la noche – las dos asintieron – no es alguien a quien uno se da el lujo de desperdiciar, así que saldré con el – les dije respondiendo las interrogantes que me hacían con la mirada.

- Pero Bells, y si es un psicópata- dijo Rose preocupada.

- Rose, tu sabes perfectamente que se me defender, soy una sicario no una dulce niñita que no sabe del mundo – dije irritada.

- Esta bien cualquier cosa nos llamas – dijo Alice resignada, dándose la vuelta.

-Vaya, que demoraste preciosa – me sonrió Anthony-

- Tenía que ponerme hermosa para ti, ¡no! – le dije alzando una ceja, con lo que me acerque y le di un beso seductor – mm porque no salimos a dar una vuelta – le sugerí.

- Esta bien, andas en coche – me preguntó.

- No en realidad, ando en el coche de una amiga – dije recordando que Rose no le gusta subir a otro auto que no sea su bebe, el flamante descapotable Rojo y no cualquiera, sino un BMW.

- Esta bien y donde quieres ir – me pregunto mirándome como si no confiara en mi.

- Donde gustes – le respondí con una coqueta sonrisa.

- Te parece si vamos a la playa – me sonrió-

- Bueno – le dije acercándome a sus labios, no sabía el porqué pero cada vez que le miraba tenía la tentativa de besarle, era como una droga para mí.

- Cuéntame de ti – me pidió

- Que quieres que te cuente- aquí me falta Alice para inventar una mentira, que mas quisiera no hacerlo que aunque jure no amar parece que el destino me juega una mala pasada, que le digo sabes soy una sicario y he matado ya a 4 personas y voy por mi quinta presa es el multimillonario Edward Masen, no, no puedo decírselo.

- No sé que haces, donde vives, tienes hermanos, tu edad – me pregunto cómo quien comenta el clima, supongo que tendré que mentirle.

- Mm me llamo Isabella Swan, soy titulada de abogada, vivo con mis tíos pero tengo un pent-house que te va a encantar, no tengo hermanos y tengo 22 años, pronto cumpliré 23, y que me puedes decir – le pregunte para sacarme la atención.

- Soy Anthony Witcklock, tengo un hermano Jasper, vivo con él en un apartamento acomodado, soy médico y tengo 25 años, que mas puedo decir dime de tus gustos – y vuelta la luz a mi.

- No sé que quieres que te diga, mm me gusta el chocolate, el helado, amo las fresas, mis flores son las rosas blancas, amo leer, mi flor predilecta es el topacio, mi color favorito es variante pero ahora me gusta el esmeralda – le dije viendo sus ojos – y tu-

- Tu libro favorito y canción favorita – me dijo

-Cumbres borrascosas y claro de luna – me quedo mirando con ojos de plato - ¿Qué dije?

- Nada, es que también son los míos - me dijo y se quedo con una expresión pensativa.

Estire la mano para besarle, pero al rozarle la mejilla, sentí una descarga eléctrica que me dejo desconcertada.

- Tienes frio – me pregunto.

- Un poco – le mentí

- A donde vamos – me pregunto apenas nos subimos a su auto, respondí con un bostezo – te llevare a casa – dijo respondiéndose solo – donde queda – un ápice de pánico me asomo Esme me iba a matar si regresaba sola, decidí ir a mi Pent-house.

-A mi pent-house, en el centro de New York –le di las instrucciones correspondientes y llegamos sin apuro.

- Bien supongo que es la despedida- en mi fuero interior le iba a responder con un no tenia porque serlo, pero solo me limite a asentir – y si me das tu numero para llamarte de vez en cuando, dudo que te pueda olvidar – le di mi numero y me despedí, me baje del auto y entre al edificio

A la mañana siguiente desperté por unos tenues ligeros rayitos matutinos que entraban por la ventana, abrí los ojos de a poco y al tratar de incorporarme sentí un ligero peso en mi espalda, gire mi cabeza y vi al hombre durmiendo de lado, mostrándome lo tierno que es, y le sonreí recordando la dichosa noche que pasamos juntos.

- Buenos días - me saco de mis ensoñaciones la voz de mi dios griego - Buenos días - respondí con una sonrisa.

- Quieres desayunar – le dije poniéndome su camisa.

- Esta bien – me respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado, pasándose la mano por su exquisito cabello.

Partí a la cocina a preparar unos wafles, no iba casi nunca al departamento pero lo mantenía con lo dispensable, y sonreí al recordar lo de anoche.

Nota autor:

Olaaaa sé que soy una persona horrible despreciable por no publicar en un año, pero más vale tarde que nunca, juro no dejar botadita mi historia pero porfis escriban sus comentarios, así tendré una gran motivación para escribir; ustedes se preguntaran pork tanto time si escribir bien se los resumiré no quiero latearlos con mi aburrida existencia:

1.- No sabía cómo seguir la historia, tenía una gran confusión.

2.- Cuando tuve la inspiración que fue el la semana final de febrero, mi mamita ninda y adorado me castigo sin PC, disque tenía una adicción al PC y a Twilight y no estaba haciendo vida familiar.

3.- El 27 de febrero hay un terremoto y para mi mala suerte ese día me quitaban el castigo ¬¬, y se corta la luz por una semana.

4.- Nos tenemos que cambiar de ciudad pork vivía en el epicentro del terremoto y mi casa quedo toda destruida por suerte a mis cositas un les paso nada, pero mi perrita se escapo y quede con depresión por 4 meses porque la quería mucho y me llevaron al psicólogo y toda la cosa.

5.-Baje mis notas (de primeros lugares a el 15° o.o) y me volvieron a castigar.

6.- Después de tanto tiempo sin escribir no sabia que hacer y no me acordaba de la historia así que de varias releídas decidí seguir la idea de viszed de uno de los reviews, así que eso es todo prometo publicar en el mes el siguiente capi


	3. 2 Capítulo II: La celebracion

_**Disclaimmer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad exclusiva de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia.

N/a: Las explicaciones de mi desaparición se las daré al final del cap. Disfrútenlo!

Capítulo II: La Celebración

- ¡Bella, Bella, Bella! – me remeció Alice.

¿Qué pasa duendecillo? – le pregunté somnolienta.

- Mira – dijo prendiendo el plasma y poniendo la CNN Noticias _Ha amanecido muerto uno de los empresarios de la corporativa Masen, recibió 5 estocadas en el torso, no se encontraron más huellas digitales que las del sujeto identificado como James Stuck, por lo que los peritos están buscando otro tipo de rastros… _- los que nunca encontraran – dije con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- Wiii, lo conseguiste, ahora sólo te queda Masen – replicó alegremente.

- Sí, pero lo hare de una manera distinta, James y los otros no sufrieron mucho, en cambio Masen recibirá una tortura jamás vista y practicada – dije con malicia y rencor.

- Ósea, el plan sigue igual que al principio – dijo Alice apenada.

- Obvio, Alice nada ha cambiado desde los 7 años que han pasado, él es el mayor culpable de todo mi sufrimiento y debe pagar por haberme quitado a mis padres – dije molesta.

- Bien no tratemos esas cosas en fin de semana luego te ayudare con la estrategia de seducción, ahora será mejor que te bañes porque llamare a Rose para pasar una TARDE DE SHOOPING – gritó demasiado contenta para mi gusto.

Mientras me daba un relajante baño de tina en el cual no hice otra cosa si no más que pensar en que estrategia usaría para seducir a Masen.

Como siempre Alice me ayudo con mi vestuario, alegando que no saco partido de mi misma o que debo resaltar aún más mi belleza, según yo son tonterías, pero bueno si eso le hace feliz para que hacer enojar al pequeño duende, en tanto me vestía llego Rosalie.

- Bien, vamos no quiero llegar cuando todo el centro comercial este patas arriba – bufó Rose.

- Y no vamos a desayunar – exclamé, haciendo un puchero.

- Sí, pero allá comeremos, además ya es mediodía, deberías pensar más que nada en almorzar que en desayunar – me rebatió Alice.

- Pues yo soy especial y desayuno a la hora que quiero – le saque la lengua infantilmente.

- Ya mis niñas chicas, ¿podemos subirnos al auto?- dijo Rose impaciente por nuestra niñería.

De ida al centro comercial, tocaron nuestra canción preferida "Sexy Bitch de David Guetta ft Akon" y comenzamos a cantar a todo pulmón:

_Yes i can see her_

_Cause every girl here wanna be her..._

_Ohh she´s a diva_

_They feel the same and i wanna met her_

_They say she low down, it's just a roomer and i don´t believe them_

_They say shee needs to slow down_

_The baddest thing around town_

Como era un auto descapotable aproveche de pararme en el asiento trasero y empecé a hacer una pequeña performance mientras Alice y Rose cantaban el coro, con eso varios coches estuvieron a punto de chocar y todos los transeúntes quedaron con la boca abierta. En lo que por el frente pasó un volvo gris, tocó la bocina de su auto y me lanzó un beso, las chicas y yo nos largamos a reír desenfrenadamente.

Al llegar al centro comercial mi torpeza se hizo ver una vez más, no es necesario adivinar que me tropecé en la bajada del auto y me caí, mis amigas rieron a más no poder, hice un puchero y me ayudaron a levantarme, de eso hubieron otros mil tropezones y caídas, nos compramos muchísima ropa como para tres temporadas, según Alice esta temporada presiente que me cambiare mucho de ropa para conquistar a Masen con presencia, para mí eso es ser muy superficial, pero bueno si así lo quiere, allá ella.

De salida del centro comercial las chicas decidieron ir a dejar las compras a casa, arreglarnos porque se les ocurrió ir a un pub, y no cualquier pub el exclusivo "Breaking Dawn".

Como estábamos acostumbradas nos tomo menos de una hora vestirnos, maquillarnos y peinarnos, Alice se puso una mini falda y una pollera celeste, no se molesto en recoger su cabello ya que es lo bastante agraciado suelto y además lo tiene cortito, su maquillaje no era muy pronunciado, el de Rosalie por otra parte eran unos pantalones apretados y una pollera con tirantes y un escote en V roja, se hizo medio moño como peinado, y se maquillo llamativamente destacando sus labios y ojos, yo en cambio me enfunde en un vestido azul eléctrico (n/a: ver en mi perfil), con un maquillaje suave y mi pelo amarrado en una coleta.

- Bien, estamos listas, ¿podemos salir ya?- dije hastiada de ser la barbie personal de las dos.

- Está bien solo cambio mi bolso y salimos- me sonrió Rose

Media hora después nos bajábamos del descapotable rojo de Rosalie, había una larga fila que nosotras miramos pero seguimos derecho a la entrada, el guardia de seguridad, un bombonazo que al parecer era nuevo por aquí, nos detuvo.

- Señoritas, su tarjeta de presentación del pub - nos dijo al parecer un poco intimidado con nuestros atuendos.

- Aquí tienes guapo - se adelantó Rose, arrebatándooslas de las manos a Alice y a mí, con lo que solo nos miramos y encogimos de hombros. Entramos y decidimos acercarnos a la barra a pedir unos piscosour para comenzar.

- Bien y ¿que hacemos ahora?- les dije haber si nos íbamos.

- Pues celebrar que mataste a James y que viene la conquista de Masen - dijo Rose.

- ¿Celebrar? - pregunte enarcando una ceja.

- Vamos, Bella no seas aguafiestas - dijo Alice haciendo uno de sus pucheros característicos.

- Aguafiestas yo -dije ofendida - para que vean que no soy para nada fome mejor vamos a bailar - las tome por las muñecas y las lleve a la pista de baile.

Nos dispusimos a bailar las tres, estaban tocando tecno así que no fue difícil bailarlo, luego cambiaron a un reggeton más que movido, en el que mientras la canción duro me sentí demasiado observada, por lo que decidí acercarme a la barra a tomar un margarita que hace un buen rato se me antojaba.

- Un whisky doble - dijo la voz más sexy que había escuchado en toda mi vida, me voltee para ver quién era el dueño de esa magnífica voz.

Me sonrió con una sonrisa torcida de esas que te dejan sin aliento- Me llamo Anthony - dijo tendiéndome la mano.

- Isabella, pero dime Bella-me presente sonriéndole coquetamente, levantándome de mi asiento - Hm quieres bailar un poco - le dije sexymente.

- Esta bien - dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mí, para luego arrepentirse y tomarme de la cintura para llevarme a la pista de baile. En el trayecto vi a Alice con un Rubio a quien le coqueteaba deshinibidamente y a Rosalie con Emmett, nota mental preguntarle que hay entre los dos.

- Siento que no estás aquí preciosura - me dijo sacándome de mis notas mentales y meterme en la vida de mis ¨hermanitos¨.

- Ohh, no es nada solo estaba mirando donde estaban mis amigas - dije seductoramente y me acerque y le di un ligero mordisco en el labio inferior, lo que provoco un jadeo de parte de él, y que se apoderara de mi boca.

Así seguimos jugando seductoramente después de cada beso nuestros corazones latían frenéticamente y un par de copas con lo que la noche paso literalmente volando. Me disculpe disque quería ir al tocador y le dije que me esperara en la barra con un margarita, y pase por el lado de las chicas tomándolas por las muñecas.

- Chicas, quiero que me cubran con Esme - les dije a las dos.

- ¿Porqué? – me pregunto Rose un poco desconfiada.

- Mm vieron al chico con quien he estado bailando toda la noche – las dos asintieron – no es alguien a quien uno se da el lujo de desperdiciar, así que saldré con el – les dije respondiendo las interrogantes que me hacían con la mirada.

- Pero Bells, y si es un psicópata- dijo Rose preocupada.

- Rose, tu sabes perfectamente que se me defender, soy una sicario no una dulce niñita que no sabe del mundo – dije irritada.

- Esta bien cualquier cosa nos llamas – dijo Alice resignada, dándose la vuelta.

-Vaya, que demoraste preciosa – me sonrió Anthony-

- Tenía que ponerme hermosa para ti, ¡no! – le dije alzando una ceja, con lo que me acerque y le di un beso seductor – mm porque no salimos a dar una vuelta – le sugerí.

- Esta bien, andas en coche – me preguntó.

- No en realidad, ando en el coche de una amiga – dije recordando que Rose no le gusta subir a otro auto que no sea su bebe, el flamante descapotable Rojo y no cualquiera, sino un BMW.

- Esta bien y donde quieres ir – me pregunto mirándome como si no confiara en mi.

- Donde gustes – le respondí con una coqueta sonrisa.

- Te parece si vamos a la playa – me sonrió-

- Bueno – le dije acercándome a sus labios, no sabía el porqué pero cada vez que le miraba tenía la tentativa de besarle, era como una droga para mí.

- Cuéntame de ti – me pidió

- Que quieres que te cuente- aquí me falta Alice para inventar una mentira, que mas quisiera no hacerlo que aunque jure no amar parece que el destino me juega una mala pasada, que le digo sabes soy una sicario y he matado ya a 4 personas y voy por mi quinta presa es el multimillonario Edward Masen, no, no puedo decírselo.

- No sé que haces, donde vives, tienes hermanos, tu edad – me pregunto cómo quien comenta el clima, supongo que tendré que mentirle.

- Mm me llamo Isabella Swan, soy titulada de abogada, vivo con mis tíos pero tengo un pent-house que te va a encantar, no tengo hermanos y tengo 22 años, pronto cumpliré 23, y que me puedes decir – le pregunte para sacarme la atención.

- Soy Anthony Witcklock, tengo un hermano Jasper, vivo con él en un apartamento acomodado, soy médico y tengo 25 años, que mas puedo decir dime de tus gustos – y vuelta la luz a mi.

- No sé que quieres que te diga, mm me gusta el chocolate, el helado, amo las fresas, mis flores son las rosas blancas, amo leer, mi flor predilecta es el topacio, mi color favorito es variante pero ahora me gusta el esmeralda – le dije viendo sus ojos – y tu-

- Tu libro favorito y canción favorita – me dijo

-Cumbres borrascosas y claro de luna – me quedo mirando con ojos de plato - ¿Qué dije?

- Nada, es que también son los míos - me dijo y se quedo con una expresión pensativa.

Estire la mano para besarle, pero al rozarle la mejilla, sentí una descarga eléctrica que me dejo desconcertada.

- Tienes frio – me pregunto.

- Un poco – le mentí

- A donde vamos – me pregunto apenas nos subimos a su auto, respondí con un bostezo – te llevare a casa – dijo respondiéndose solo – donde queda – un ápice de pánico me asomo Esme me iba a matar si regresaba sola, decidí ir a mi Pent-house.

-A mi pent-house, en el centro de New York –le di las instrucciones correspondientes y llegamos sin apuro.

- Bien supongo que es la despedida- en mi fuero interior le iba a responder con un no tenia porque serlo, pero solo me limite a asentir – y si me das tu numero para llamarte de vez en cuando, dudo que te pueda olvidar – le di mi numero y me despedí, me baje del auto y entre al edificio

A la mañana siguiente desperté por unos tenues ligeros rayitos matutinos que entraban por la ventana, abrí los ojos de a poco y al tratar de incorporarme sentí un ligero peso en mi espalda, gire mi cabeza y vi al hombre durmiendo de lado, mostrándome lo tierno que es, y le sonreí recordando la dichosa noche que pasamos juntos.

- Buenos días - me saco de mis ensoñaciones la voz de mi dios griego - Buenos días - respondí con una sonrisa.

- Quieres desayunar – le dije poniéndome su camisa.

- Esta bien – me respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado, pasándose la mano por su exquisito cabello.

Partí a la cocina a preparar unos wafles, no iba casi nunca al departamento pero lo mantenía con lo dispensable, y sonreí al recordar lo de anoche.

Nota autor:

Olaaaa sé que soy una persona horrible despreciable por no publicar en un año, pero más vale tarde que nunca, juro no dejar botadita mi historia pero porfis escriban sus comentarios, así tendré una gran motivación para escribir; ustedes se preguntaran pork tanto time si escribir bien se los resumiré no quiero latearlos con mi aburrida existencia:

1.- No sabía cómo seguir la historia, tenía una gran confusión.

2.- Cuando tuve la inspiración que fue el la semana final de febrero, mi mamita ninda y adorado me castigo sin PC, disque tenía una adicción al PC y a Twilight y no estaba haciendo vida familiar.

3.- El 27 de febrero hay un terremoto y para mi mala suerte ese día me quitaban el castigo ¬¬, y se corta la luz por una semana.

4.- Nos tenemos que cambiar de ciudad pork vivía en el epicentro del terremoto y mi casa quedo toda destruida por suerte a mis cositas un les paso nada, pero mi perrita se escapo y quede con depresión por 4 meses porque la quería mucho y me llevaron al psicólogo y toda la cosa.

5.-Baje mis notas (de primeros lugares a el 15° o.o) y me volvieron a castigar.

6.- Después de tanto tiempo sin escribir no sabia que hacer y no me acordaba de la historia así que de varias releídas decidí seguir la idea de viszed de uno de los reviews, así que eso es todo prometo publicar en el mes el siguiente capi.

Kisses & Bytes

Nicky ;)


End file.
